The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective part 7 - At the Toy Store
(Cut to inside a toy shop with a "CLOSED" sign in the window. Meowth is inside, removing the Royal British Guard uniforms from toy soldiers. He stuffs them into his sack and reaches into his back pocket for Giovanni's list and a pencil. He reads from the list and checks along as he goes.) *Meowth/Fidget: Get the following. Tools, check. I got tools. Gears, double check. I got gears. Girl... (Remembering he does not have Annie yet, he makes a check and then erases it.) *Meowth/Fidget: No, didn't get girl. Uniforms...(chuckles) I got plenty of uniforms! (He chuckles again, and is then startled as Pikachu says his name outside.) *Pikachu/Toby: Pikachu! Pikachu! Pika! Chuuu! *Meowth/Fidget: Oh no, oh no. I gotta hide! I gotta hide! Ooh, I gotta hide! (Meowth grabs the hats from the soldiers and stuffs them into his bag. He jumps on top of a clown toy and onto a higher shelf, as the list flutters in front of the toy soldiers without him noticing.) (Back outside, Ash has jumped off Pikachu's muzzle onto the window ledge.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Splendid job, Pikachu! (Annie is standing on Pikachu's head and holds out her arms towards Ash, who gives her a look of annoyance, but holds his arms out to her. She jumps and he catches her, and sets her down, nudging her forward.) (As Brock is moving down, Pikachu gets angry, and sparks begin to fly from his cheeks.) *Pikachu/Toby: Pika! (Brock tips his hat and is prepared to make a hasty jump, but Pikachu deliberately electrifies him, which sends Brock tumbling head over heels, hitting Ash. Ash looks down at Brock, then at Pikachu.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Now, Pikachu...sit! (Pikachu remains standing. Ash marches back down the window sill and stands in front of his Pokémon, speaking more strictly this time.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Pikachu, sit. *Annie/Olivia: Sit, Pikachu. (Pikachu promptly sits. Ash stares at Annie jealously.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Good boy. (moving past Annie) If you'll excuse me. *Annie/Olivia: (to Pikachu) You be good now. We're going to find my grandfather. (Ash is humming to himself as he inspects the ledge and window. His humming slows as he sees a tiny hole in the center of the small round window. He points at it triumphantly.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Ah-ha! Here is our friend's entrance. *Brock/Dawson: But Ash, how could he fit through such a tiny... *Ash Ketchu/Basil: Observe, Brock. (Ash takes Brock's hand and sticks one of his fingers into the hole. He watches confidently as Brock pulls his hand back, displaying that Meowth has used the window as a door.) *Brock/Dawson: Ash, you astound me! (Ash hastily shushes him and climbs in, followed by Annie and Brock. After getting inside, Brock closes the window.) (Inside, they walk through the store. Brock doesn't look where he's going and bumps into something.) *Brock/Dawson: Ooh! I beg your pardon, I- (Brock stops when he sees that what he hit was a huge doll. He and Annie look around the toy store.) *Brock/Dawson: Oh my. Upon my word I've never seen so many toys. (Ash darts out from behind the doll's leg.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: (warningly) Behind any of which could lurk a bloodthirsty assassin! So please, Brock...be very careful. (As Ash stealthily moves between the toys and through shadows, Annie and Brock stay close behind. They start to climb up a ladder, leading them to a higher shelf.) (Ash and Brock quietly creep down the shelf, when a sudden crashing noise from behind causes them to freeze and Brock to leap into Ash's arms. They look behind them and see that Annie has turned on a toy music box, and is watching the noisy fireman band play.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Oh! What the... Ooh! (Utterly annoyed, Ash shoves Brock off of him and leaps for the control lever, shutting the toy off. He turns to Annie.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: (intensely) Please! (softly) Quiet! (to Brock) Don't let this girl out of your sight! (Brock stands at attention and salutes as Ash walks past. He looks to Annie, who is giving a playful salute of her own, and takes her hand.) *Brock/Dawson: Now, Annie dear, stay close. Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts